


Bajo el cielo estrellado

by Matsuoka_Miyano



Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 3: Night Sky, Dorks in Love, Español | Spanish, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, One Shot, Plans For The Future, Training Camp, kuroo week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsuoka_Miyano/pseuds/Matsuoka_Miyano
Summary: La semana que duraba el campamento de entrenamiento, eran los días más divertidos y extenuantes para Kuroo y Bokuto. Desde su primer año, la chispa de rivalidad había despertado entre esos dos en medio de un partido de práctica. Siendo esto el detonante para el inicio de una amistad.A partir de allí, la noche fue  testigo de sus múltiples encuentros fuera del gimnasio, dónde después de practicar hasta que su cuerpo no podía mas, se dedicaban a hablar y bromear. Siendo las estrellas las espectadoras de la evolución de su relación de extraños a amigos a ¿algo más?.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Kuroo Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884793
Kudos: 6
Collections: Kuroo Week 2020





	Bajo el cielo estrellado

**Author's Note:**

> Día 3: Night Sky  
> Esta vez les traigo un pequeño fic que relata un poco sobre mi idea de como se conocieron estos dos y como fueron haciéndose amigos hasta llegar a ser el desastre de capitanes que son.  
> Espero que les guste.

La semana que duraba el campamento de entrenamiento, eran los días más divertidos y extenuantes para Kuroo y Bokuto. Desde su primer año, la chispa de rivalidad había despertado entre esos dos en medio de un partido de práctica, donde Bokuto con gran confianza había hecho varios remates, para luego verse bloqueado, o al menos desviado, por el chico de cabellos negros frente a él y que le dedicaba una sonrisa satisfecha cada vez que sus manos tocaban el balón, gritando con orgullo " _one touch"_ haciendo que Bokuto gruñera molesto, esforzándose cada vez más con la intención de pasarlo, solo para hacer que su rival hiciera lo mismo, poniendo aún más empeño en sus bloqueos, enfrascándose en un constante duelo que era visible para todos sus compañeros. Pero para sorpresa de todos, al final del partido, ambos habían caminado directamente hacia red con la intención de presentarse y pedir que entrenaran juntos.

Y es así como en el primer día de su primer año, ambos habían terminado recostados en el pasto, respirando agitadamente después de una práctica extra del infierno, donde ninguno de los dos se dignaba a perder contra el otro. Habían competido para ver quién de los dos lograba recibir más saques del contrario, quedando en empate una vez que se quedaron sin balones, y tercos como ellos solos, habían decidido arreglar el desempate con una carrera alrededor del gimnasio.

Kuroo había logrado llegar a la meta antes que Bokuto, festejando momentáneamente su victoria antes de doblarse sobre sí mismo,apoyando sus manos en las rodillas para poder recuperar el aliento, pero inmediatamente se vio tumbado en el suelo cuando Bokuto, incapaz de frenar su carrera, había chocado con él tirando a ambos y rodando por el pasto.

Habían intentado levantarse mutuamente, entrelazando sus tobillos y tomándose los brazos para alzarse al mismo tiempo, fallando espléndidamente y cayendo de sentón de nuevo. No quedando más opción que descansar allí mientras reían en un intento de no pensar en cuánto les picaba el pasto en su piel y en el dolor de sus piernas y brazos por tanto sobreesfuerzo.

Una vez que las risas se habían calmado, ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando como la noche se cernía sobre ellos y el aire nocturno era lo suficientemente agradable como para refrescarlos después de tanto ajetreo. Aprovechando su nula movilidad, decidieron entablar una conversación fuera de provocaciones y retos, para poder conocerse mutuamente, comentando sobre de qué escuela secundaria venían y cuál era su meta en el equipo de volleyball, sonriéndose mutuamente cuando descubrieron que tenían la misma motivación “Ganar las nacionales”.

Su plática se había extendido inadvertidamente para ambos, contándose cosas absurdas, recuerdos y pláticas sobre volleybal, principalmente, hasta que el estómago de Bokuto rugió, interrumpiéndolos de la nada, sacando una carcajada a ambos por lo inesperado del momento. 

Volvieron a intentar levantarse, logrando su cometido esta vez. Y con pasos temblorosos, tomándose por los hombros y apoyándose el uno sobre el otro , se dirigieron a la cafetería con la esperanza de que aún estuviera abierta .

Desde ese momento, ambos empezaron a reunirse fuera del gimnasio en cada anochecer, dónde después de practicar solían hablar y bromear. 

Había veces donde Bokuto no podía dormir, y Kuroo, acompañándolo en su desvelo, en un intento por tranquilizarlo y relajar su mente, le había señalado con paciencia las constelaciones a Bokuto, mientras que éste intentaba encontrarle la supuesta forma que representaban, encontrando siempre otra figura aún más compleja que la correcta, haciendo que Kuroo se rindiera entre risas y mejor solo se dedicaran a apreciar el paisaje frente a ellos.

No hacía falta decir que ambos habían congeniado de inmediato. En la cancha su animosidad del uno contra el otro , no tenía comparación, haciendo que su amistad fuera una constante estira y afloja, podías verlos riendo juntos en un momento y segundo después burlándose el uno del otro, podías verlos peleando por la comida o molestándose a través de red, pero no importaba qué, la mayoría tiempo estaban juntos.

Esa conexión entre ambos,seguía presente aún en su tercer año de preparatoria, siendo aún más fuerte y visible para todos los participantes, donde habían aprendido que si no los encontraban, seguramente estarían por allí retándose en algún concurso estúpido y que en algún punto volverían. Bokuto y Kuroo seguían reuniéndose cada noche, bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, hablando de los partidos que habían tenido ese día, las impresiones que habían tenido, las mejoras y fallas que habían notado tanto en sí mismos como en el otro, aunque esto último lo hacían con un tono un poco más de burla, pero sin enfadar demasiado al otro.

Y el último día de campamento en Shinzen, no fue la excepción. 

Después de haber estado practicando hasta más no poder con Akaashi, Tsukishima, Hinata y Lev, todos habían partido a la cafetería con la intención de llenar su estómago antes de que ésta cerrara. Y como su promesa no hablada lo estipulaba, al terminar, ambos se había reunido fuera del gimnasio que ahora mantenía sus puertas cerradas, decidiendo caminar en silencio hacia las escaleras que guiaban al edificio principal de Shinzen, sentándose en lo alto de todo, permitiéndoles ver el paisaje desde arriba, gracias a la ubicación entre las montañas de aquella escuela. 

—Hola, Tetsu— Había saludado Bokuto con una sonrisa en cuanto se había sentado en el escalón, mirando desde abajo a su amigo.

—Hola, Bo — Regreso el saludo con alegría, como si no se hubieran visto hace 5 segundos o hubieran pasado casi todo el día juntos.

—¿Y bien, qué opinas de los nuevos integrantes?—Preguntó Kuroo una vez que se había acomodado junto a Bokuto en aquel escalón.

—El combo de los de primero de Karasuno es algo completamente loco— Comentó con visible emoción en sus ojos y palabras.

— Lo sé—Coincidió Kuroo, asintiendo levemente— La primera vez que lo vi me quedé impresionado cuando note que el pequeño había rematado con los ojos cerrados.

—Y ahora que lo está logrando con los ojos abiertos será aún más loco.

—Ohohoh, ¿tienes miedo de ellos? — Preguntó dedicándole una sonrisa burlona que escalaba hasta sus ojos.

—¡PARA NADA!— Negó con fuerza, haciendo que Kuroo solo ensanchara su sonrisa —La semana pasada, cuando estuvimos un par de días en Fukurodani y jugamos un set contra ellos, creí que ustedes los habían sobreestimado— Añadió cruzándose de brazos —Pero cuando esos dos llegaron, y los vi jugar el último set, me di cuenta que este año también sería muy interesante. — Sonrió con emoción al pensar en enfrentarlos de nueva cuenta en un futuro.

—Aunque aún tienen mucho que mejorar — Acotó Kuroo

— Es cierto—Comentó Bokuto frunciendo levemente el ceño— El primer día me dejaron atónito al ver que el armador y Hinata no coordinaban para nada...¿Atónito es la palabra correcta?—Preguntó girando rápidamente su cabeza para ver a Kuroo 

—Si, Bo. La usaste bien.—Confirmó Kuroo con una leve risa. —Aún me sorprende que ese chiquillo pudiera hacer que Kenma entrenara con él después de prácticas, aunque solo hubieran sido 5 colocaciones. Tal vez debería hacer que el pequeño traiga a Kenma para practicar un poco, sirve que puedo enseñarles a Lev y a Tsukishima cómo bloquear 

—¿Porque pones tanto empeño en enseñarle a Tsukishima?—Pregunto Bokuto, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, justo como un búho.

—Puedo preguntarte lo mismo con Hinata — Contraataco Kuroo alzando una ceja mientras lo veía, haciendo que Bokuto solo hiciera un puchero, y Kuroo río.

—¿Ya lo dije no? Quiero hacer la batalla del Basurero, y para eso ellos deben de ganar sus partidos. Recuerda que tienen a _uno de los tres mejores_ rematadores del país en su región — Comentó con burla mirando a Bokuto cuando remarco sus palabras

— ¡Hasta cuando dejaras de recordarme que son mejores que yo! —Se quejó en voz alta, sintiendo como su orgullo era picado.

—Hasta que logres estar en el Top 3 —Sonrío maliciosamente, haciendo que Bokuto solo se enfurruñara más.

— Eres el peor.—Reclamo, cruzándose de brazos

—Gracias.— Dijo mientras reía.

—Aunque te excediste un poco con Tsukki.— Bokuto aprovechó el momento de ego de Kuroo para regresarle el comentario con algo de maldad, viendo como el pelinegro fruncía momentáneamente el ceño. 

— En mi defensa, lo hice para que pusiera más empeño en el volley, —Respondió con cara un poco mortificada, sí, lo había provocado a propósito, pero no creyó que obtendría una reacción así del rubio — Además ya me disculpe con su capitán.

—Pero no con él —Siguió molestando. 

—Bien, luego me disculpare con él— Rodó los ojos con fastidio ante el constante recuerdo de su error, ya se disculparía con el rubio antes de que partieran, diciéndole que no era su intención hacerlo sentir mal.

El silencio se había apoderado una vez más del ambiente, siendo interrumpido de vez en cuando por el sonido de los grillos en la oscuridad y algunas cigarras al rechinar, pero no era algo incomodo para ninguno de los dos, durante sus varias reuniones bajo las estrellas, muchas veces se habían quedado en silencio, disfrutando de la brisa que golpeaba sus rostros, mientras veían el cielo sobre ellos.Aunque esta vez , por la mente de Kuroo rondaba una pregunta que no había podido hacerle al chico de ojos dorados. Le dio una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo, admirando su perfil, antes de volver la vista al frente

—Bokuto...¿Qué harás después de graduarte?— Pregunto recargando su peso en sus brazos detrás de su espalda, en una pose algo relajada, sin dejar de ver el paisaje frente a él.

—Seguir jugando volleyball profesionalmente— Respondió inmediatamente, causando que Kuroo bufara divertido por su respuesta automática—Seré el mejor Ace del mundo.

— Veo que tu respuesta no ha cambiado desde primer año.— Esa confianza que Bokuto emanaba cada vez que se refería al volleyball era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban a Kuroo y que lo habían hecho caer por él. Además, conociendo lo serio que era con el deporte, no dudaba en que Bokuto lograría su cometido.

—¿Tu que harás después de graduarte? ¿Seguirás jugando?—Regreso la pregunta Bokuto, mirando atentamente al pelinegro.

—Ah, respecto a eso...— Kuroo miró hacia el cielo estrellado sobre ellos, evitando momentáneamente los ojos de Bokuto — La verdad creo que lo dejaré.

El jadeo de sorpresa no se hizo esperar, haciendo que Kuroo girara su rostro para encontrarse con el rostro de Bokuto pidiéndole una explicación. Kuroo simplemente rió un poco ante la mirada de incredulidad.

—No me mal entiendas, amo jugar y lo sabes — Dijo regresandole la mirada a Bokuto —Si no, no lidiará contigo y tus prácticas extras desde hace tres años— Acotó dándole un leve empujón a la rodilla de Bokuto con la propia— pero no deseo dedicarme al volleyball como jugador profesional. Las palabras de Nekomata me han marcado mucho y deseo poder seguir con su enseñanza. 

—¿Quieres convertirte en entrenador?—Preguntó algo confundido.

—No suena mal, pero quiero ser parte de la JVA. Así que iré a la Universidad y le enseñaré al mundo que el volley es más que club escolar.

—Whoa Bro, eso es genial— Gritó con emoción, sin preocuparse del volumen de su voz ya que estaban en completa soledad, alejados de la zona de las habitaciones. Pero de pronto, su semblante cambió de uno alegre a uno más decaído.

—¿Significa que ésta será la última vez que jugaremos ?— Pregunto con notable tristeza en sus palabras.

—Claro que no, Bo —Animó Kuroo, quitándole un mechón de pelo del rostro. Ya que todo el gel que había usado en la mañana, a lo largo del día se había perdido, dejando sueltos un par de mechones —Aún quedan las clasificatorias de Tokio y después las nacionales. Ambos debemos llegar allí ¿no es así?— Comentó con visible desafío en su sonrisa — No dejare que nadie, ni siquiera tú, nos impida llegar a las nacionales.

—No creas que porque eres tú, me contendré.— Anunció Bokuto con una mirada seria.

—Me sentiría ofendido sí lo hicieras.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, con gran intensidad, y con una sonrisa retadora, dándole a entender al otro que darían todo su esfuerzo para derrotar no solo a otros equipos en su camino a las nacionales si no que intentarían aún fuerte cuando llegara el momento de vencer al equipo del correspondiente capitán que tenían frente a sí. Esa rivalidad amistosa era lo que siempre le daba chispa a su relación.

—Hey, mira una estrella fugaz — Señaló Kuroo con su mano derecha, haciendo que Bokuto alzara rápidamente la mirada en la dirección señalada.

—¡HEY, HEY ,HEY! ¡Deseo llegar a las nacionales y ser el mejor Ace del mundo! — Gritó con fuerza en el momento que la vio, esperando que su petición fuera escuchada por la estrella .

—Si lo dices, no se te cumplirá.—Le recordó Kuroo mientras reía suavemente.

En ese momento, Bokuto miró atentamente a Kuroo reír, maravillándose con la imagen ante él. El perfil de Kuroo era iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna y las pocas luces del edificio cercano, su cabello negro siempre indomable se mecía con el viento que soplaba cálidamente entre ambos, revolviendo sus mechones. Bokuto sabía que Kuroo era guapo, siempre lo había pensado, pero verlo de esta forma lo hacía verse encantador, haciendo que su corazón diera pequeños saltos .

—Hey,¿pasa algo?—Bokuto debió quedarse muy absorto observando la figura de Kuroo para que éste volteara a verlo preocupado, y antes de que Bokuto pudiera detenerse, su cuerpo se había acercado lentamente a Tetsuro, eliminado la distancia que existía entre sus labios.

Los labios de Kuroo estaban un poco fríos por estar tanto tiempo en el exterior, pero chocaban perfectamente con la calidez que lo hacía sentir al besarlo, haciendo que su cuerpo vibrara internamente de emoción y nerviosismo por lo que estaba haciendo.

Kuroo por su parte, en el instante en que sus labios chocaron, había cerrado los ojos, regresando el beso que desde hace tiempo llevaba deseando, pero no se había atrevido a pedir, llevando una de sus manos al pecho de Bokuto, para tocarlo y asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando toda aquella situación.

No había dientes, desesperación o lujuria entre ellos, simplemente movían sus labios al compás del otro, dejando que el cariño y afecto que habían desarrollado desde que se habían conocido encontrará otra forma de expresarse, rompiendo aquella barrera que los detenía de avanzar a un estatus más allá de amigos, que ambos querían cruzar, pero habían sido demasiado torpes como para darse cuenta, hasta ese momento.

Las manos de Bokuto habían atrapado el rostro de Kuroo, tomándolo por ambas mejillas, afianzando su agarre, mientras que la mano de Kuroo seguía en el pecho de Bokuto y la otra la tenía en el suelo, usandola como apoyo para poder acercarse aún más a Bokuto en el beso, sonriendose cada vez que se distanciaban un poco antes de volver a acercar sus labios, hasta que las sonrisas en ambos eran tan constantes que había hecho difícil seguir besándose y habían terminado riendo a carcajadas.

—Esa estrella sí que funciona rápido— Comentó Kuroo, negándose a retirar su mano del pecho de Bokuto.

— ¿Que deseaste?— Preguntó con curiosidad.

—No te diré —Respondió antes de darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y levantarse de su asiento, dedicándole una rápida mirada a Bokuto para que lo siguiera. 

Bokuto entendiendo el mensaje se puso de pie junto a él y no dudo en tomar la mano de Kuroo entre la suya, entrelazando sus dedos mientras caminaban lentamente de regreso a sus habitaciones.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer y si encuentran algún error no duden en decírmelo. Tengan un excelente día


End file.
